The Only Way:
by Chikako
Summary: Meryl is jobless and is hurting in the inside. Who will save her in time? Vash/Meryl AU, I think, well not really some of the characters may be out of character. Rated ‘R’ for depression, cutting, and attempted suicide.
1. Disclaimer and some other stuff

Disclaimer: 

I don't own Trigun, but I wish I did. Oh well ::Sighs::

Hey Everyone.

Im 'MKKDT', and this is my first fanfic. Give mercy 2 me. ::Crawling on hands and knees, to beg for mercy::

I hope U will Njoy my story.

Summary:

Meryl is jobless and is hurting in the inside. Who will save her in time? Vash/Meryl (AU, I think, well not really) some of the characters may be out of character. Rated 'R' for depression, cutting and attempted suicide.


	2. Prologue

THE ONLY WAY:  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
I don't own Trigun, but I wish I did. Oh well ::Sighs::  
  
Prologue:  
  
A tall blonde man wearing a blood red coat, and a priest with a giant cross on his back, silently walked their way out of town. But running up to catch them was a short woman with black hair. Finally catching up, she stands in front of them with her arms spread wide open.  
  
"Vash, Nick don't leave us, Milly and I both need you two!!"  
  
"I'm Sorry Meryl, but I have to go. I have to look for my brother, before he hurts any more innocent people." Answered the blonde  
  
"Well then, Nick why don't you stay." She told the priest.  
  
"Like I said Meryl, I have some unfinished business to attend to."  
  
"But…but…Milly and I have a job to do. We have to watch over you so that you won't cause any damage."  
  
The blonde walked up to her and griped her shoulders, he whispered into her ear.   
  
'Don't worry about us, just take care for yourselves.'  
  
With that he gently pushed her back, making her stumble back. Then continued to walk out of town with his partner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meryl just stood there in shock. 'Vash just left me.' she thought over and over again.  
  
From behind of her partner, came up to her.  
  
"Meryl, where is Vash and Nick?"  
  
Meryl just turned around, with tears threatening to fall.  
  
"I'm sorry, Milly. They left."  
  
"Well then, lets go catch up with them."  
  
"No…we stay here."  
  
With that, they both went back to the hotel room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2 iles away  
  
'I sorry Meryl, but I have to do what I need to do.' Vash thought as he and his friend continued to walk to a sand dune, where there was a motorcycle waiting.  
  
'I promise you, Meryl Stryfe, I will come back someday. I love you' 


	3. To Go On Living

Disclaimer: 

I don't own Trigun, but I wish I did. Oh well ::Sighs::

First of all before I start this new chapter, would like to thank 'Elf-Vulcan' for taking some time to read my very very very short story (well so far). Any who, that's ok. On with the story.

A/N:

Also before I start, I have to warn you, I haven't really seen all the Trigun episodes, so I don't really know what happens after episode 21.I blame it all on adult swim (it's a show on cartoon network that is on late at night, well actually not that late in Hawaii.) they cut it off before the series ended. But lets just say after episode 21, is AU ok?

Chapter One: To Go On Living

Meryl Stryfe looked outside of a window in her house, in the town of December. The Bernardelli Insurance Company had gone down the drain, only to being replaced by 'GIC: Gunsmoke Insurance Company', with Bernardelli's gone, both Milly Thompson and herself had no job, and had nowhere else to go. It was also 2 years ago, when Vash the Stampede and Nicholas D. Wolfwood had left the pair, to fight Knives and the Gun-Ho Gang.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Milly entered her room.

"Hey Meryl, I'm going out to look for a job."

"Hmmm."

"Well umm…ok…see you later than." 

'Good ol' Milly, never ceases to amaze me. Through all these hardships, she has been able to pull through anything.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Outside of the little house, Milly strolled along the dusty streets looking for a job, to support her and her friend. Milly continued to walk until; she found a small shop with a 'help wanted' sign. Knowing that soon most of their money would be gone soon; Milly quickly entered the shop.

"Hello, is anyone here?"

A short man with a long white beard came out from the storage room. 

"Oh, hello there, young lady. Here to buy anything?"

Shaking her head in reply. "No sorry. I here to apply for the job."

"Well then, you came to the right place." Handing her an application form, he introduced himself.

"Ma' name's Charles Alexander, nice to meet ya"

"Milly Thompson, nice to meet you too." 

As soon as Milly got the job, she found out that her job was to shelf all the items in the store, and then later work the cashier. As she left the store, she gratefully thanked the man, I mean her new boss and quickly walked back to the house. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back At the house, Meryl continued sitting in the same spot contemplating all the things she could do to help her friend. Not knowing what to do, she felt useless, causing her to sink into deep depression.

'Why did he leave me like that?' Meryl thought. 'Vash is always, thinking about his problems, helping the people who wanted to hurt him, the same people who actually fear him.'

'No one cares what happens to me. Well no one except for Milly, I guess. But I can't always rely on her for help.' 

Suddenly her train of thought was interrupted by the sounds of her friend running into the house, up the stairs, and to her room.

"Meryl, I got a job." Milly squealed with happiness. "Now, we don't have to eat bread and butter any more."

Meryl smiled to show her happiness with a smile. "That's great Milly."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:

Well that's the first chapter, I hope that you will like it. 

Don't forget to 'review' me, I don't care, what you say, I just want to hear…read you opinions.

~*~*~MKKDT~*~*~ 


	4. To Escape

Disclaimer: 

I don't own Trigun, but I wish I did. Oh well ::Sighs::

AN:

Wow, writing that chapter was so hard; I never realized that writing a story is that hard. Even if it IS hard, it actually kinda fun. I also realized that nobody is reading my story, and that I am actually talking to myself, cool. (Well at least 2 people read my story)

This time, I get to thank another person (who actually read my story). ::Hooray:: I would like to thank 'xlx_vash_xlx', and all the other little people I had to step on. (I didn't step on anyone actually…LOL…)

Chapter Two: To Escape

That night, Milly stayed back at the shop to help Mr. Alexander, close down, and clean up the shop. While Milly was gone, Meryl was left to cook dinner. 

After cooking the rice, she began to cook the main course, stir fried chicken. While cutting the chicken, Meryl's hand slipped accidentally cutting her palm. In shock, she watched, as a sticky, red liquid, began to travel down her arm and drip steadily on the counter. In amazement she felt no pain, but a sensation of freedom, a feeling of escape. Savoring the moment, she let her blood continue to flow. 

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door, so she quickly bandaged up her hand, and went to the door. When she reached the door, she slightly fixed herself to look presentable, and slowly opened the door. Standing outside was Milly carrying 3 big bags full of groceries.

"Hi Meryl, I'm home."

"Oh welcome home, Milly. Sorry I didn't answer the door right away, I was busy."  
"Thanks ok." Milly said as she placed the food on the kitchen table.

"Oh yeah, Milly. I started to cook dinner, why don't you wash up while I finish it."

"Ok Meryl"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Milly, dinner's ready."

As Meryl readied the table, she heard a 'thud…thud' noise signaling that her friend was coming down.

"Gee Meryl, thanks for the dinner."

"Your very much welcome, it's the least thing I could do for a friend." Meryl said as she smiled. 

As dinner progressed, silence filled the room, making it feel eerie, almost unnatural. Glancing down and seeing Meryl's injured hand Milly asks what happened. In reply, she said that it was all an accident. After the question, silence continued till the end of dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After dinner was over, Meryl started to wash the plates and utensils.

Saying that she needed to get a good sleep, and go to work early, Milly brushed her teeth, and went straight to bed. 

While washing the dishes, Meryl wanted to experience the sensation of being free again. She retrieved the same knife; she accidentally cut herself with, sharpened it, and dragged the blade across her forearm. She watched as a thin line of red followed the blade. Grinning with the feeling of satisfaction, she raised the blade once again and dragged the blade over the same cut. Blood began to freely flow out of the wound, making a faint dripping noise as it cascades down into the sink. After a few moments of satisfaction, she began to rinse the extra blood, from her arm.

Meryl had found out that as much as she enjoyed the feeling of being free, she had to experience of feeling pain while washing her wound. Knowing that if the cut is not cleaned it can become infected, she had no other choice than to clean and bandage her wound.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Meryl was done, she quietly changed her clothes, trying not the wake her friend. Once she was done, she walked into her bathroom, and began to brush her teeth. Also once done, she slips into her bed, and falls into a blissful sleep, she hadn't had in a long time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:

Will that's the end of Chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it… well actually more in finding it interesting. Don't forget to 'review'. If you have any ideas. I'm willing to use them, so send some if you have any.

Much Mahaloz (Thanks),

~*~*~MKKDT~*~*~ 


	5. To Live the Next Day

Disclaimer: 

I don't own Trigun, but I wish I did. Oh well ::Sighs::

AN: 

(Lots of news people)

I'm sorry, I this didn't update sooner. I had to go to my grandmother's house, and they don't have a computer there, so like…yeah, and also that I was too lazy to type out the story with the hint of writer's block.

I changed my pen name to: 'Chikako', I think that it means clever or wisdom in Japanese, though I asked my grandmother, of what it means, but she says that she doesn't know. (I don't really blame her. She IS getting old).

Also this is just to tell you, if any of you readers out there wants me to r/r your story, I'm sorry. I can't, there is something wrong with my computer that doesn't let me open pop up windows, including the 'review button', and so sorry can't really review anything. If I could I would cause before I began to write, I used to review a lot of stories. (Wow that kind of sounded dumb)

I would like to thank:

Tsunami Starsheart: Thanks, just for reviewing. It really makes me happy.

Bulma the goddess: Thanks for reviewing also. I didn't know I had spelling errors. (Maybe I shouldn't trust the spell check too much). ^_^

Lyerial: Thank you for reviewing.

Well, not much else to say this time…so on with the story. ^_^.

Chapter Three: To Live the Next Day

The next morning Meryl woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. Checking the time, she smiled. It was 6:30. 'Perfect, the clock went off on time.'

Meryl climbed out of the bed, and slowly walked to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she gently slipped out her nightclothes, placed them in the laundry basket and climbed into the tub to take a shower. Tuning on the knob, the warm water cascaded down, beating against her skin. Soon enough Meryl was done taking her shower. Wrapping herself with a robe, she got out of the shower and walked over to the counter. Grabbing her toothbrush, she applied some toothpaste and began to brush her teeth. 

Finally done with everything, Meryl walked out of her room fully dressed, wearing a blue long sleeved cuffed blouse and blue jeans. Making sure that the sleeves were long enough to cover up the bandages.

Meryl silently walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she began to cook breakfast. The smell of scrambled eggs and buttered toast, traveled through out the whole house, waking Milly from her slumber. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in the kitchen. Meryl took a seat at the breakfast table, and took a sip of the freshly made coffee. She smiled at the wonderful taste, and silently took a bite out of a slice of toasted bread. 

She suddenly heard, a noise of someone running upstairs. Smiling, Meryl knew that it was Milly, getting ready for work. Hearing the sounds of the footsteps coming down the stairs, she waited for her friend to enter the kitchen.

"Well good morning Meryl." Milly said as she loudly enters the kitchen.

"Morning Mills, did you have a good sleep?"

"Oh yes, thank you for asking, how about you?"

"The best sleep I had in years."

"Good…Well I got to be going now, I have to go to work."

"Wait Milly, aren't you going to eat some breakfast?"

"Well, Ok if you insist." Grabbing a slice of bread, and taking a sip of coffee, Milly quickly left, but before she closed the door, she said a quick 'good bye'.

'Milly was always the kind one.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Meryl was finished eating breakfast, she slowly rose to her feet. Placing all the dishes in the sink, she thought about the events that happened the night before. 

'I don't regret the things that I have done to myself. But I do not want to do it again'

Walking across the kitchen, to gather the rest of the plates, Meryl grinned. In the back of her mind, she yearned for that same feeling she experienced the day before. Putting away the leftovers, she peered into the refrigerator, seeing that they were about to run out of milk. Meryl decided to walk down to the, nearest groceries store, which happened to be Milly's.

"Hi Milly, we were running out of milk so I decide to buy some."

"Well ok, Meryl that will be 5$$"

"Hey you go."

"Thanks Meryl, come back again ok."

With that, Meryl walked out of the store waving her friend good-bye.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:

Ok everyone; I have finally finished the 3rd chapter. Once again, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Also I just started school again, so my mom made go to bed early, so I had to go to bed, but I tried to type out my story late at night. But my mom caught me, cause of my dog barking late at night.

Hopefully, I will be able to type out the next chapter by Aug 13 or maybe a little earlier. Also in this chapter, I really really sorry, if it seems really lame, I didn't know what to write, but I had to finish this chapter to move on. But I promise you that Vash will make his very first appearance, in chapter 6 or 7, all I hope that it won't take too long to write. 

Don't forget to review my story, flame me if you want, I can handle it. Also any ideas are welcome, it might come useful.


	6. To Gain A New Friend

Disclaimer: 

I don't own Trigun, but I wish I did. Oh well ::Sighs::

AN:

Tsunami Starsheart: Ok, but don't rush me…LOL… just joking. I'll try.

Lyerial: I know that my chapters are short, but I'm trying to make them longer. 

Bulma the goddess: I have nothing to say except, thank you for being one of my faithful readers.

Goth-chic: Thank you. I too would like to know how Vash would react. (It's still in the works, but hey it's getting there.)

Morgannia: Thanks for the review. You're absolutely right, I mean… I didn't put any reasons why Meryl got all depressed and all, except that Vash left her. But other than that, there's nothing really. So maybe in a chapter or two, I'll put your idea into action. 

I'm really really sorry. I know I was supposed to update on the 13th, but I was so swamped in Japanese homework, I mean a quiz and homework on the first day of school. School just started so; the next chapters might take a longer time to write out and post.

OK, here is the next chapter. I hope you will enjoy. Also now I know for sure, that Vash will appear in chapter 8... well most likely actually. Other than that, there is nothing else to say. Enjoy the show. ^_^

With much ado, I present you chapter 4.

Chapter 4: To Gain A New Friend

As Meryl walked down the street, carrying the carton of milk in her unharmed hand, she pasted by a supply store. The kind of store that sold ammunition, guns, knives, tents, some food rations, and water. As she walked past, she took a quick glance through the window. In the store, she saw many knives from big to small. Entering the store, she looks at them with much enjoyment. Without thinking, as if hypnotized, Meryl walked up to the glass case with all the knives lined in neat rolls and politely asked the clerk, to take out a knife with a rose carved into the hilt. 

As the clerk took out the weapon and handed it to Meryl, she held the knife, as if it was as fragile as glass. The gleam of the blade was amazing; the rose was skillfully carved in the wood, showing every detail; and the blade itself was flawless.

"Excuse me, but how much is the knife?" asks Meryl.

"Well it is about 25$$, but for a pretty lady like you, I'll sell it for 15$$." says the clerk.

"Really? Thank you so much, it's a very lovely thing to do."

"Well, that well be 15$$ please."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Meryl walked out of the store, she held a box that contained her knife safely in her pocket. Realizing that the milk would soon spoil, she quickly made her way back to the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the house, Meryl placed the milk carton in the refrigerator, and walked up to her room.

As she walked up to her room, she pulled out the box that contained her knife, and set it down on her dresser. Sitting one her bed, Meryl sat there for a moment and did some thinking.

'I wonder how Vash is doing…I miss him so.' Thinking about the misadventures, that the trio had. Suddenly becoming angry, she stood up and stomped to her dresser, and pulled the knife out of the box.

Holding the knife, she watched it gleam in the sun's rays. Smiling she lifted her sleeve and began to drag the blade across her skin. The cold metal was so sharp, that a mere touch easily pierced her skin.

'This is for all the times he, underestimated me.'

Raising the blade, she slashed it across her arm again.

'This is for all the times he left me all alone.'

By the second time, Meryl's blood began to flow on her shirt, like a river.

'And this is for, making me fall in love with him.'

With a final slash of her knife, she carefully wiped off all the blood that stained her precious toy, and staggered to the bathroom. In the bathroom, she walked up to the sink, and began to rinse off the access blood that covered her arm. After rinsing, she sterilized her arm, so that it won't get infected and, staggered back to her room. 

After changing from her blood stained clothing, she flopped into her bed and fell into unconsciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:

Well here you go, that was chapter 4. Once again, I'm really sorry for not updating. This time, my reason was school, family, and friend problems. Well, like I said. I'll try to put Morgannia's ideas into action in the next chapter. Also don't forget to 'review' me, I'll appreciate criticisms it, even if it's bad or good.

Aloha,

Chikako.


	7. To Remember the Past

Disclaimer: 

I don't own Trigun, but I wish I did. Oh well ::Sighs::

AN:

Hey everyone!! ::Everyone turns there back on me:: I know and I am so sorry. Lately once again, I had a lot of homework. I have had major writer's block; it's gets hard to write out the story, though I did plan it out. I didn't make the soft tennis team, bit who cares, I can try out next year.

Tsunami Starsheart: Thank you for the review. Thanks for the reminder. But, the weird part was that, I just visited the web site of the publisher and it said that the manga is going to come out in the week of October 8. But it might be just me. (Don't really care as long as the manga is going to come out…LOL)

Kathleen Stacy: Thanks again. 

Lyerial: Don't worry, Vash will appear soon, but as long as I can type out the next few chapters A.S.A.P, until then, I guess you would have to wait. (Sorry if I sounded mean.)

Ok…this chapter is to Morgannia. The person who gave me some ideas for this chapter. 

Ok, I'll tell you the truth, this chapter is like a flash back, but also from different people's points of view… so I guess in a way Vash appears in this chapter…YAY…LOL

Ok… now on with the story. Oh yeah, before I forget, this chapter takes place when it starts to get dark.

Chapter 5: To Remember the Past

~*~*~*~_Dream/ Flash back Sequence_~*~*~*~

"VASH!!!" Yelled an angry Meryl.

"Oh no!" said Vash as he tried to creep out of the house. He suddenly stopped, to hear that Meryl's footsteps came closer, to where he stood. Running into the hallway closet, he quietly waits, till Meryl is gone. He heard the footsteps cease. 

"Vash, come out, I know where you are."

"Awe, come on insurance girl. I didn't do anything."

"Well, what is this then?" Meryl held up a black garter.

"Oh, that…well…I…uh…had a friend come over…because it was getting really late, and she had no where else to go for the night."

Meryl raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Honest, really."

"Fine. What ever you say Mr. My-friend-stayed-over-the-night. I don't care." With that, Meryl stomped back to her room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Wow, Insurance girl was really mad back there. Maybe, I should go back and apologize to her,' Vash thought as he continued his way out of the house. Thinking twice, not wanting to get a brutal beating from the already enraged Meryl, he walked back to the town bar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*{Back In the House}

'That bastard, how dare he bring home a women, without my consent.' thought an angry Meryl. Taking a seat in front of her dresser mirror, she retrieved a silver hairbrush with a butterfly design on the head. Holding the brush in her hand, she gently strokes her hair with the brush. Each tooth of the brush traveled through her hair like a twig gracefully cutting through the water. She continued the brush her hair until her train of thought was interrupted, by the sound of a knock on the front door. 

"Meryl, I'm home" called Milly. "I need your help," she continued.

"Ok" Meryl called back. Putting back the hairbrush, where it came from, walked down the stairs, she quickly opened the door and help Milly carry the packages in.

"Whoa, it was especially hot today." Milly said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead, smiling. In realization, Milly noticed that the whole house was empty except for Meryl and herself.

"Um Meryl? Where did Mr.Vash go?"

"Why should I care? He doesn't care about us." Meryl shot back at her.

Being taken aback, Milly didn't understand what happened for her friend to be like this. 

"But Meryl, we have to do our job and watch over him."

"Milly just because our job is to watch Vash, doesn't mean we have to baby-sit the slob."

"Well Meryl, if that's the way you feel." Milly said, turning around to go to her room, she left Meryl to think for her self.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'll take…one…more order of beer, Miss," Said the intoxicated outlaw.

"But Sir, I suggest you go home before you go home before you pass out in here."

"…Well your right, I should go home." getting up Vash paid for his drinks and left the bar. 

As he stumbled down the quite street of the town, back to the Insurance girls' house. As the house came into view, he saw that the lights were still on, and knew that someone in the house must be awake. Walking up to the front porch, and knocking on the door. At first no one answered, but he heard some feet shuffling, behind the door. Until finally someone opened the door.

"Heey, Insurance girl."

"Vash, where have you been this whole time?"

"Ohh, jus' 'aning a quick drink." Vash said as he stumbled his way into the house. Making his way to the couch, and took a seat.

"Come on Vash, it's getting late. You should go to sleep in your room."

Without getting reply, Meryl walked up to the couch, only to find Vash half unconscious. Walking up the stairs with a sleeping Vash's arm slung over her shoulder, she walks into his room and gently puts him in his bed. As she lays him in his bed, she hears him mumble something.

"Thank you, Insurance girl…I love you."

Totally shocked by this, she quickly thinks that it was just the beer talking, and quickly dismisses it. Going back to her room she got ready to go to sleep.

'Does he really love me?' With that last thought in her mind, she quickly falls asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{The Next Morning}

Oh… I think I'm gonna be sick." Vash said as he ran to the bathroom. After emptying the contents from his stomach, he brushes his teeth, and goes downstairs. Grabbing some painkillers, he quickly downs them, and waits to feel the drugs go into effect.

"Mr.Vash, didn't I tell you that drinking is not good for you?"

"Yeah…yeah."

Looking at the time, Milly gets up and goes to the clothes store to get to the big sale. 

"Sorry, Mr.Vash. I got to get to the big sale."

"Yeah…Ok."

Then a few minuets later Meryl came down.

"Good morning, Vash."

"Oww…come on insurance girl. Not too loud ok?"

With a slap on the head, Vash's headache seemed to ebb away.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"That was for making me drag your sorry ass to your bed last night."

"Well…uh… thanks."

Looking at her watch, she starts to move towards the door.

"Meryl wait." with that Vash grabs he waist, and kisses her full on the lips. At first, she just stood there with shock, but then later regained her stance. Breaking the kiss, she raises her hand and made contact with his face, leaving a big red mark.

"You BASTARD, how dare you kiss me without my consent."

"But Meryl, I thought you liked it."

"Than that is where you are wrong." with that, she stomps out of the house. As the reached almost a few yards away from the house she stopped and touched her lips.

'Wow, he is such a good kisser.'

~*~*~*~_End Of Dream/ Flash Back Sequence_~*~*~*~

Meryl woke up from her dream, with tears streaming down her face. Looking down at her arms, which are now wrapped with blood stained bandages, she thought about the events that happened while she was still following Vash around and she truly missed it.

'I hate my life. Maybe I should just end all my misery now.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:

Well there you go chapter 5. I hope you will forgive for not updating for almost 3 weeks. I was just too busy recently, and that my friend is starting to ignore my which really pisses me off. Just for about the 3rd week of school I got about 10 quizzes and already about 2 tests. I got over loaded with at least 2 assignments for almost all my classes, but mostly Japanese.

Anyway, I hope you reviewers will forgive for being so late. Also don't forget to review.

I NEED SOME ADVICE ON WHAT TO WRITE. -_-

Much Mahaloz,

Chikako


	8. To Find Eternal Freedom

Disclaimer: 

I don't own Trigun, but I wish I did. Oh well ::Sighs::

AN:

Hey everyone, how ya'll doin? How the days seem to fly by. I just joined this 'Anime Club' at my school, and I think it's cool. ^_^. Well that was a bunch of useless information. I would have updated sooner, but the days keeps on passing me by, and lately I have been too lazy to write out the chapter. 

I just got a lot of work, again for Japanese: 3 quiz corrections, a TV report, and a work sheet. I also just found out that I got 1 'A', 3 'B', 1 'D' (Japanese) and 1 Unknown. But I don't have to worry its only midquarter reports.

Stupid Chem. Teacher "Oh I want you to write a lab report." but noo, we had to get a sub. the next day and wait till Monday to turn the work in. Sorry I just wanted to mention that. (More useless information): Saturday, I went to a math meet at a school called 'Kamehameha' and got a 7 out of 30. That goes to prove that I am really dumb, but hey that was really hard you know.

VASHIES-GIRL: Thanks for the review. I'm sorry, that I made Meryl like that. Maybe, if I get inspired to write another story, I'll make it less…um…violent for her. I promise.

Kathleen Stacy: Ok, I'll try. Next time.

AnnaMay-Ker: Cool, that was the same thing that I was thinking. But maybe not the 'Milly trying to find Vash' part, but still even though it was really good advice. Thanks so much. ^_^

Goth-chic: I know. I'm happy too.

OK. I think this time I'm on the roll…well on the roll with ideas. I think to me that this chapter is the easiest to write. Ok, less with the chitchat, and more of the story. Also I'm sorry. I may have lengthened the being of the chapter. (I wrote that a long time ago, but come to then of it, it turned out to be all a lie)

Chapter 6: To Find Eternal Freedom

The warm tears continued to cascade down her face. She couldn't handle all the loneliness she had lived for so long. Talking about was in no use for her anymore. Nothing gave her a will to live, a will to strive for life. She missed him so and all the misery, all the sacrifices she had gone through were already too much for her. The weight upon her heart was unbearable, and she felt as if she would have drowned in her own hopelessness. 

Thinking that there was not much in her life to live for, she quickly got up from her bed, and walked over to her dresser. She stared at the gleaming weapon that lay there, suddenly her desire for the knife grew stronger. Without hesitation she reached for the knife all held it in her hand. She looked at the knife and saw flecks of her blood were encrusted within the etchings of the rose. She thought back on all the enjoyment that her new friend had brought her those few days. Walking back to her bed. She sat down and thought of the happiness that she would achieve, if she ended her life right then and there. But before she decided to continue with her plan, she sliced her arm open, and began to write a message to Milly with her blood.

Dear Milly,

Thank you so much for all the things you have done for me. But these past few months, I have realized that living was all too much for me to handle. Every since the day Vash and Nick left us; I have never really felt anything. I have had always felt numb. The sad thing was that the longer Vash was away, the stronger my love for him grew. Now I can't handle all the loneliness that has been building all these years.

So now I say good-bye to you with all my love. If you ever see Vash again, please tell him that I loved him and that I will be waiting for him in the after life. 

Please don't worry about me, and take good care of yourself. Remember this, never forget me.

Sincerely with all my heart,

Meryl 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After writing the letter. Meryl sealed it in an envelope, and set it down on the kitchen table. Walking back up the stairs, she thought contemplated if her decision was the right one for her.

'Do I really despise my life, enough to end it all? Is this all a bad dream that I can't wake up from?'

Finally reaching the top of the stairs she walked back into her room and grabbed her knife. Sitting on her bed she lifted the knife's sharp edge to her pale skin. Dragging the knife across her skin, she felt as if her mind was at ease. Raising the blade once more, she applied more pressure on the hilt causing the blade itself to be pushed into her wrist. She watched her blood slowing beginning to drip down from her forearm. Exchanging her knife to her left hand, Meryl began to drag the blade across her other wrist. After the two cuts. Meryl immediately stumbled backwards, bumping into the wall and sliding down to the floor.

Looking down at her wrists she looked at the cuts that she inflected on herself. The blood flowed more freely than the other times she had cut herself. 

'Such pretty blood…such pretty liquid that courses through my vains (AN: Is that right?)'

As Meryl thought about her past and the events that she always remembered. She began to feel her eyes drooping. 

'Well I guess this is the end for me.' Meryl thought as she felt her body fall on its side. As her hand began to slowly lose its grip of the knife. She felt herself drift into unconsciousness.

But just as Meryl's eyes closed, the door burst open.

"MERYL…Oh no."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:

There you go chapter 6.

Wow, finally an update. I'm sorry I didn't update, and for the fact I also didn't type out the story so fast. But lately it seems that I have been losing interest in Trigun, don't worry I'll finish this story. Lately I have been reading Naruto. It's a good story, Humor/Adventure if you that kind of stories. It's $7.95, cheap I say. But that's in Hawaii, might be different in other places. 

Will, I hope you will forgive me.

Review please. Flame to a crisp.

Chikako


	9. To Come Back

Disclaimer: 

I don't own Trigun, but I wish I did. Oh well ::Sighs::

AN: 

Hello readers ^_^, and how are you today. Today I feel so happy, I don't know why. Three weeks…Dang that's a long time, it's seems yet again time has pasted me by so fast. I mean, I already finished first quarter in school already. I'm sorry, I got lazy again. ^_^ I hope that you guys aren't that mad at me…well I hope not that much. 

Elf-Vulcan : No need to be sorry. I should be the one. But thanks anyway.

VASHIES-GIRL: Ok…I won't kill her, but hey Vash is coming. Yay.

Kyasuri: ::snivel:: I thought you left me…nah just joking…LOL.

Invader Sai: Thank you for the review. Yay another reviewer ^_^.

Lyerial: No, it's not the end of Meryl…yet…LOL…just joking.

Goth-chic: Thanks so much.

KittieKat8: Thank you so much. I'm glad that other people are reading my story.

Well enough of the intros. Lets start with the story. 

Chapter 7: To Come Back

"Meryl, I'm home!"

Milly opened the front door. The silence of the living room was broken by the sound of Milly's footsteps. It had seemed that with each step the echoes seemed to intensify. Milly walked until she reached the kitchen. Looking down at the kitchen table, she saw a letter with her name written in some sort of red ink.

Opening the letter, Milly's eyes widened at the message

'Oh Meryl. I got to find her.'

Dropping the letter, Milly began to look for her friend. Running up the stairs, she ran to Meryl's bedroom, knowing that it was her sanctuary. When she opened the door, she saw Meryl's body slump farther more to the ground. With a pool of blood surrounding her body.

"MERYL…Oh no."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Running to the phone, Milly quickly dialed the hospital.

"Hello…I need an ambulance right now…my friend has slit her wrists…what do I have to do?…ok…you'll be here in 5 minutes?…thank you."

Hanging up the phone, Milly quickly ran to the medicine cabinet to retrieve the bandages. Quickly running back, Milly knelt down beside the body of her dying friend. Wrapping the bandages tightly around her wrists.

Hearing the ambulance arriving, Milly hurried down the stairs to meet the paramedics.

"Where is the attempter, Ma'am?"

"She is in her room, just up the stairs."

The paramedics hustled up the stairs with the stretcher in hand. After a few minuets they came down with a very pale Meryl.

'Why Meryl, why?' Milly thoughts were interrupted when the paramedic was trying to talk to her.

"Ma'am…with all your efforts. I think that you were able to save you friend there."

"Thank you."

With that the paramedics left with Meryl's body.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Meryl, why?" 

That night, Milly cried herself to sleep, with only one question in mind. 'Why Meryl.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning. Milly woke up with a splitting headache. Sitting up she looked at her reflection in a near by mirror. Her hair was askew, and her eyes were red and puffy from all the tears that she has shed that night. Thinking back on of last night's events, she broke down into a sob, and curled up into a fetal position.

After all her tears had been spent, Milly look at her clock and saw that it was already time to go to work. Getting ready she took a quick shower and dressed in her working uniform. 

As she walked down the dusty streets to the small groceries store. She thought about her friend.

'Hey maybe, I could visit Meryl after work.'

Finally reaching her destination. She fished her keys out of her pocket. Inserting the key into the hole she twisted the doorknob and entered. 

"Mr. Alexander, are you there?"

"Oh Milly just on time." The old man came out from behind a tall shelve

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too Milly."

"So what can I do for you today?"

"Well, Milly for starters, you could start putting those cans of beans, and corn on the shelves." pointed Mr. Alexander, towards the far right side of the store.

With a node Milly began to neatly stack the goods on the shelves.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the day progressed, with people going in and out of the small store, Milly just sat there waiting for more people to come. When the time reached about 12:30, Milly told Mr. Alexander, that she was going to take her lunch break.

Going to the nearest diner, Milly sat down on the stool at the counter. Looking at the menu, she ordered a ham sandwich with a glass of juice and some pudding for dessert. 

When she received her food, she began to eat her food in silence. After playing for her food, Milly walked out of the diner and looked at her watch.

"Oh good maybe I could visit Meryl, with the extra time I have left." Milly thought out loud. So off she went to the hospital, to visit her friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the hospital, Milly didn't know what room Meryl was so she asked the receptionist. Once finding out the room number, Milly strode to Meryl's room. In Meryl's room, there were machines attached to her arms imputing blood and IV fluid into her body, with a respirator that placed on her face.

Walking up to her, Milly pulled up a nearby chair and sat next to Meryl. Looking down at her unconscious friend, Milly smiled.

'Thank god I got to Meryl just in time.' she thought.

Suddenly there came a knock on the door. With a small 'come in', a person wearing a white coat came in.

"Oh good a visitor for Miss. Stryfe." 

"Ummm…I'm sorry…but who are you?"

"Oh?…yes…oh, yes. I am Dr. Wong, Meryl's doctor."

"Oh, ok…so…how is Meryl's condition right now?"

"Oh yes" Dr. Wong flipped open Meryl's health record. "Well…Meryl sees to be doing ok, but right now his is a coma because of the loss of blood, but we expect her to be awake by the end of this week, still we might be incorrect."

"Ok doctor, I understand." Milly nodded

"Well, it was nice to meet you." said Dr. Wong and her left.

Getting up Milly looked at her watch and sighed.

"Well Meryl, I got to go too. I got to go back to work." Milly said to the unconscious body.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the time Milly got back to the store, it was already 2 o'clock. It was the same way she had left it. Going back to her stool behind the front counter, she sat down and propped her head on her hand. Sighing she turned her head towards the store entrance. She saw the wind blow the sand across the area. Getting bored she turned around and began to fiddle with contents in a random drawer.

Suddenly the door was suddenly opened with a tall man in red entering.

"Finally, civilization. I'm alive...oh oh DOUGHNUTS!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:

Ok, there was Chapter 7. I hope you liked it. Once again, I'm sorry. Sorry for being lazy.

But anyway, please review my story (even if you guys really hate me now). Heck I'll even take wild infernos instead flames.

Much Mahaloz

Chikako


	10. To Find Out

Disclaimer: 

I don't own Trigun, but I wish I did. Oh well ::Sighs::

goth-chic: Thank you for the review. It makes me happy to know that people are still reading my story. ^_^ …Like I also have a question, not to be rude and all, but how come you reviewed chapter 1?

Elf-Vulcan: You didn't have to worry. I had no intent on killing Meryl intentionally…HAHAHA…Just joking. ^_^

KittieKat8: "Have patience my son"…well…you know what I mean, right? Anyways you're going to find out anyway in this chapter, right?

Lyerial: Thanks for the review. I put Meryl into a coma?…oh… wait yeah, I did, didn't I. How stupid of me. When I read you review. I was like: "What? I didn't do that."

Cecilia: Yay. A new victim to read my horrible story.

Ellina: Well…um at first, I was just going to say that Wolfwood died while trying to defeat Knives. But since you were really nice to me in your review, I guess that I can fit him in into this chapter (alive), since I also made an assumption that you like him. 

red_dragon996: Ok, I'll try next time.

Kyasuri: My mom was mean, so like I couldn't update recently.

AnnaMay-Ker: Well…come to think of it. I don't know, really. What should I do?

Well…um…I would like to once again thank everyone who have read my story so far, and to say that the story is almost finished…Yay… But before I start, I need your guy's opinion. 

Question: Should or should I not write an epilogue?

Now finally on with the story. ^_^

Also I'm sorry for not updating sooner. 2 Weeks ago on the Monday my mom was all freaking out threatening me that I would get kicked out of the house, and that I was just too scared to go the computer for a whole week. So like yeah. 

Chapter 8: To Find Out

"Finally, civilization. I'm alive...oh oh DOUGHNUTS!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Milly quickly turned around, to look at the noisy man.

"Sir, would you please quite down. You're being too noisy."

The man began to quite down and turned around to face her.

"…" The man blinked twice to make sure that he was seeing properly.

"Milly?…Is that you?"

"…Oh my god…Vash is that really you?" with that Milly fell back into unconsciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Milly began to slowly open her eyes. She found herself at home on the couch with a wet cloth on her forehead.

'What in the world is going on? I thought I saw Vash.'

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming in from the kitchen.

"Oh good. It's about time that you woke up, Mills"

Milly looked up to see Nicholas standing in the doorway. Wiping his hands on a dry cloth. Running up to him, Milly held him tight not wanting to let him go.

"Um…Milly what are you doing?"

"…::sniff:: god Nick, it's been nearly three years and all you say is "what are you doing"?"

"Well…I know it has been along time, but hey I'm finally back right?"

"Yeah, I guess that you're right. Also was it me or did I see Vash at the store back there."

"Oh…well…yeah it was."

"Well anyways it's been really great to see that you guys are back in town…So like…um…what happened while you where gone?"

After that question, Nicholas sat down with Milly at the kitchen table, and began to tell their adventure. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow you guys were really busy while you were gone." Milly looked wide-eyed at the end of the story.

Nicholas leaned back on the chair and took out a cigarette. Lighting it he took a deep breath.

"Mmmm, that's good."

"Oh Nicholas you still has the habit of smoking. After all these years."

"Yeah…so you have seen Needle noggin right? Well what did he say?"

"Yeah I saw him. Yelling like a mad man though."

From then on Milly and Nicholas had a long conversation, trying to catch up with the lost time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the mean time, Vash was roaming around the streets. Looking for a place to buy his precious donuts.

"Aw man, why isn't there any decent place selling doughnuts. I mean who could resist the wonderful texture of the fluffy pastry." said Vash as he licked his lips.

**An Hour Later**

"Ah man, what kind of town is this?"

Looking at his watch. Vash thought that it was wise to visit Milly, and see if she had revived from their first encounter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at the house, Wolfwood leaned back on the chair in the kitchen with a grim look on his face.

"So…Meryl tried to commit suicide?"

"…yes, it's all true."

"So, how are you going to break the news to Vash?"

"…I don't know Nick, I simply don't know."

Moving over to him, Milly sobbed onto his chest. All Wolfwood could do was warp his arms around her and told her words of comfort. 

Suddenly the door swung open.

"I'm home"

Stopping to look around, Vash saw Wolfwood's arms wrapped tightly around Milly's shaking form.

"What happened here?"

Looking up Wolfwood looked into Vash's eyes with some sadness. He then gently carried Milly back to the living room couch. After laying her down, Wolfwood came back in the kitchen.

"So…um, Nick what was going on while I was gone?"

With a sigh Wolfwood sat back down on the chair.

"Vash, I think you should sit down for this."

"Oh…ok." Taking a sit in front of him.

"Well…I'm not really sure, how I can put this but…Vash. Meryl is the hospital for attempted suicide."

"…Oh, come on Nick don't kid around."

"I'm sorry Vash but it's true."

"When."

"About two days ago."

"I got to go visit her!" he said as the chair scraped across the tile floor.

"Wait Vash! Why don't we all go visit her tomorrow. Visiting hours are probably over now."

"But I have to, it's probably my fault that she did it anyway. I left her all alone, all those years ago, Nick."

"I know, but you didn't know that she would do something like this, did you?"

"Well, no."

"You see."

"Fine, we'll visit her together tomorrow."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN:

There you go. Chapter 8, sorry it took a long time again. I also recently found out that I have bronchitis (though I think that my asthma had to do something with it.) , so I have to take all these kinds medicines. The pills, ok. Inhaler, yucky (bad after taste).

Anyway. Think you reading for taking your time to read this. I hope you liked this one.Also please review.

Thank you.

Chikako ^_^


	11. ATTENTION

ATTENTION!

VERY IMPORTANT!

I am truly sorry readers, but I need some time to do another story (my friend made me do this…she practically threatened me) and do my homework (I have been slacking).

I promise to upload the next two chapters the next time I update, but again that would be in about two or three weeks.

Could you please forgive me for doing this?

Also I couldn't just leave you hanging there for two or three more weeks, so this is just a warning.

Thank you for you consideration. ^_^

Chikako…


	12. To Make Up

Disclaimer: 

I don't own Trigun, but I wish I did. Oh well ::Sighs::

goth-chic: Thanks, but if it wasn't for Ellina's kindness. I would have killed Wolfwood off. But hey, you're lucky that you can post comments from your computer. Mine doesn't let me; I mean the pop-up won't really run properly. So like um…yeah. ^_^'

Lyerial: Well, thank you. (^_^)\/

Shadowpoet: Thanks, for the compliment.

AnnaMay-Ker: Ok, thanks for your ideas. Maybe I'll us it. ^_^

KittieKat8: Thanks for the 'get well' message. But still though, I thought I could have done a little better in that last chapter.

Jynxie-07: Thanks for the compliment. 

Elf-Vulcan: I'm sorry. I would have Vash visit earlier, but something changed, and I had a hard time rewriting around the big change…well basically just to make everything fit together. 

Kyasuri: Yeah, it will.

Ok everyone, I would like to dedicate this chapter to AnnaMay-Ker because she was the one who gave me some good ideas about what to write.

By the way, I named the OC, Albert 

Chapter 9: To Make Up

The next day. As a group, Milly, Vash, and Wolfwood went to visit their hurt friend.

Going ahead Vash ran straight to the receptionist.

"Miss, which room is Meryl Stryfe in?"

"…Room 106"

"Thanks." With that Vash made his way towards Meryl's room, with Milly and Wolfwood slowly coming from behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vash quickly ran to Meryl's room. Opening the door, he gasped. He saw Meryl lying in the bed sleeping soundly. Her skin was a pale shade of pink. Looking at her arms. Vash saw the bandages that hid the suicide scars, and the needles that were attached to her veins.

Shaking his head, he walked up to her body. Sitting on the nearest chair, Vash's eyes continued their way to her face. Grabbing hold of her hand, Vash began to whisper to himself.

"Why Meryl…was it because of me?"

Suddenly Vash turned around upon hearing the door open. Wolfwood and Milly stood in the entrance, looking at their sadden friend.

"Milly why…" Not able to finish his sentence, he walked up to Milly and Wolfwood and gave them a tight hug.

"Don't worry Vash. Once Meryl wakes up, you have will have your chance at apologizing to her." Said Milly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*Meryl's Mind*~*

Meryl slowly opened her eyes, then suddenly shielding them from a bright light. Looking around, she saw that she was in the hospital. Continuing to around, she glanced at her arms she saw that there were no scars.

'Wha…what happened to my scars.'

She slowly got off the hospital bed. When her warm feet touched the ice-cold surface of the floor. She drew them back, shocked from the immense cold. Looking around the medium sized room, she saw a pair of slippers near the door.

Quickly getting off the bed, she hopped across the floor towards the slippers. Slipping them on, she walked to the door. Taking a peek outside, she saw no one. Wanting to figure out where everyone was, she walked down the hall. As the she neared the receptionist's desk. Meryl saw that no body was sitting there.

'What happened to everyone. Did they just get up and leave? Was there as struggle, or a fight?'

Looking though the lobby window. She saw that the streets in the town were empty. Walking towards the front door Meryl placed her hand on the doorknob's cooler surface.

Thinking about what was happening around her, Meryl slowly turned the doorknob.

"Meryl, stop."

She heard a voice and turned to look where it came from.

Upon turning around, she saw a man wearing a white suit with navy blue hair.

"Hi, Honey."

"…Papa?"

"Yes, but for now. Please step away from the door."

Letting go of the knob like she was told. Meryl quickly ran to her father, and gave him a tight hug.

"Papa, I miss you so much."

"I know." he said as he stroked his daughter's hair.

Releasing Meryl from the hug. Albert looked right into her eyes.

"Meryl, listen to me. There are a lot of people in your world that love you so much. Especially HIM."

"Wha…what do you mean 'him'? Do you mean Vash?"

Saying yes with a nod, Albert brought Meryl to the nearest chair and sat her down.

"Meryl, you must listen to me." he said as he held his daughter's shoulders. 

"If you walk out of this hospital you will never see your friends and loved ones ever again."

"What do you mean, papa?"

"If you leave, you will leave the world of the living. So right now, you have the choice of life or death."

"Life or death?"

"Yes. Walking out of the door you chose death, going back to your hospital bed you chose life."

Getting up, Meryl looked between the door and her room.

'Which should I take?'

Making her final decision, she began to walk towards her room.

'Good girl.' Thought Albert.

With that, he dissolved into the gentle gust of wind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*Reality*~*

Vash sat on the stool next to Meryl.

"I'm so sorry Meryl." he whispered

"Vash, Wolfwood and I are going back to the house. Do you want to come with us?"

"No thanks, but I prefer to stay with Meryl."

"Ok Vash, but come home later on ok?"

"Hm…"

With that the tired Milly and Wolfwood, quietly exited the hospital and made their way home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Suddenly, Meryl's heart monitor began to beep loudly. Quickly reacting, Vash ran out into the hall way and yells for help.

"Doctor…Nurse, there's something wrong with Meryl.

Looking back into Meryl's room, he saw that Meryl's body began to shake. 

Vash called out for help even more. All the yelling brought the nurses and Meryl's doctor to the scene.

"Excuse me…out of the way please." Said the doctor as he made his way through the crowded hallway. Slowly everyone who gathered there made room for the doctor.

"I need some nurses here." turning to Vash he said to him "sir, could you please wait out in the hall."

"But Doctor, I would like to be in there with her."

"Out, sir."

Turning around Vash walked out of the room, and waited in the hall. After about half an hour later, the doctor and nurses emerged from the room. Walking up to Vash, he told him her condition.

"…Well she just had a heart failure."

Vash's eyes widened at the news.

"Oh my god how is she now?"

"Well, we were able to stabilize her and that's about all the things we can do for her right now."

As the doctor walked away, Vash hurried into her room.

"Meryl, I'm so sorry." Vash held her hand tightly.

"If I knew this would happen, I would have stayed with you." As he said those words, tears of sadness began to trickle down his face. 

A stray tear slid down Vash's cheek, and landed on Meryl's pale face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meryl felt something wet land on her face. Trying to open her eyes, she slowly opened them. Her vision was blurred from not using it in a while. As her eyes, adjusted to the lighting, she looked to see where the water came from. Slightly moving her head, she saw a glint of blonde in front of her.

Smiling she tries to call out to him. Her lips were moving but no sound came out of them. Her arms felt like lead, as she tried to touch his face. As she shifted her body, she felt immense pain. Her muscles screamed from their lack of use. The only sound that she was able to emit was a soft moan.

Upon hearing the moan, Vash raised his head to see if it actually came from Meryl.

"Meryl, your awake." Meryl tried once again to speak, but still no words came out.

"Don't speak, Meryl. I want to tell you something." Vash looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, that I wasn't there for you for those two years." As he said those words. Tears threatened to fall, but he blinked them back.

"It was all my fault that, you tried to commit suicide."

"Vash…" Meryl finally called out, though her voice was faint; Vash could her it loud and clear. 

"Yes Meryl, what is it?"

"…It wasn't your fault. It was mine." Tears began to fall down her cheek. Though she cried, she still continued to talk.

"I doubted your word."

"What do you mean?"

"After all those times, you have made promises. I have yet to see you go back on your word." A faint smile appeared on her face. Then she continued.

"I was wrong, I should have known that you would come back someday…maybe it was just impatience."

Kneeling down next to Meryl, Vash clasps her hand tightly.

"Meryl, I promise that I will never leave your side, ever again."

Raising himself, he gently kisses her on the lips.

"Just rest for now , Meryl. You need the regain you strength so you can get out of here ASAP."

Covering Meryl's body with her blankets, he began to walk out of the door. 

"Take care Meryl. I'll come visit everyday, until the day to get out."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A week later, Meryl was allowed to go home. As she was discharged from the hospital, Vash, Milly and Wolfwood were by her side.

The trio waited patiently in the waiting area, with Meryl's items. Seeing the nurse wheel Meryl towards them, they all rose.

"Well are you ready?" Milly said with a smile.

"Almost. All I have to do is sign the release forms." replied Meryl.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After all the obligations were completed. Wolfwood took control of Meryl's wheelchair, and slowly began to push her.

"Hi, Meryl. Long time no see." He smiled

"Hi, Nick." she answered back.

There was a moment of silence, until Meryl broke it.

"Thank you."

"…for what?"

" For staying with Vash this whole time, and bring him back here."

"Well…it wasn't me, it was actually all Vash."

At this time, Meryl was really shocked to hear it. Hearing the silence Wolfwood continued.

" He was the one that wanted to came back. He loves you Meryl."

Still after he said that, Wolfwood received silence. As Wolfwood continued to push Meryl along the dusty street. Vash and Milly, came running to them with Meryl's belongings in tow.

"Hey, you guys left without us." said Milly.

"Sorry Mills, but me and Meryl were just getting reacquainted." Wolfwood said as he answered back.

"Well since you two have finally caught up, lets go home." Said Meryl.

"Ok…lets go home." Everyone agreed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:

Finally chapter 9. Sorry for taking so long. I have lost interest in Trigun, and have moved on to Naruto. Yay for Kakashi-sensei. ^_^.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Cause this is the last Trigun fic, I will write…maybe. ^_^


	13. Epilogue

I could never end the story without an conclusion. ^_^

Epilogue: 

It was 5 years after Meryl's suicide attempt, and the whole gang was still together but happier as ever.

Milly married Wolfwood, and gave birth to a black haired, brown eyed little girl.

"Melissa come back here." Yelled a frustrated Wolfwood.

Melissa was running around in the streets causing a lot trouble along with a blonde headed boy with gray eyes.

"Junior, you better come back here, or I'll tell your parents."

"Tell what to who, Nick?"

Wolfwood turned around to see Vash, with Meryl holding on to his arm.

"Oh, the little brats are causing trouble again."

"Oh, is that so." Meryl spoke up.

Letting go, of Vash's arm, Meryl walks next to Wolfwood.

"JR!!."

"Yes, mommy." answered the little boy.

"Come, here."

Walking towards her in fear, he stops in front of her. Leaning forward, she whispers into his ear.

'I want you to be a good boy. Set and a good example for Meli.'

With a nod, he agrees.

"Meli, come here."

Running towards Junior she stops in front of him.

"What is JR?"

"My mommy says that we have to be good."

"But…"

"Melissa"

"Yes papa?"

"Be good, just like JR."

"…" sighing with defeat, she agrees with a nod of the head.

"Good, that's my little girl" he said as he picks her up.

Suddenly Milly's voice rang through the street.

"Nick, have you seen, Meli?"

Seeing her in his arms, she stops. 

"Meli, there you are."

Wolfwood set his daughter down and she quickly ran to her mother.

"Mommy." she yelled, and hugged her.

After the hug, Milly held on to Melissa's hand and said to the gang.

"Lunch is ready, lets go eat Nick." 

Then turning to Meryl, Vash and Junior. She says.

"Do you want to came over for lunch too?"

Accepting the offer, all six of them began to happily walk towards the Wolfwood residence.

THE END

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There you go, finally the end of the story. I hope you liked it. ^_^

Thank you to everyone, who has read my story. I am very sorry I took a long time. 


End file.
